forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Citadel Felbarr
| alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 6,987 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Emerus Warcrown | ruleryear1 = 1367 | ruler2 = Parson Glaive | ruleryear2 = 1486 | ruler3 = King Morinn & Queen Tithmel | ruleryear3 = 1486 | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Citadel Felbarr in the Silver Marches was originally a dwarven citadel of over 25,000 dwarves that at different times in history had belonged to dwarves, humans, orcs, and, since 1367 DR, once again the dwarves. Symbol The badge of office for the King of Citadel Felbarr was a simple golden crown adorned with three large sapphires. Geography Citadel Felbarr was located at the base of the Rauvin Mountains along the River Redrun, with Silverymoon Pass to the south and Sundabar Vale to the east. A trade route connected Felbarr to Sundabar to the southeast and Beorunna's Well to the northwest beyond the Cold Wood. Citadel Felbarr had tunnels in the upper Upperdark that connected it to Mithral Hall in the west. History Early History Originally a part of Delzoun, Citadel Felbarr was completed in . In the Year of the Delighted Dwarves, three dwarf clans hailing from Ammarindar and Citadel Felbarr migrated to Myth Drannor. In around 1054 DR, the dwarves abandoned Citadel Felbarr. The humans of Silverymoon quickly took advantage of this massive citadel and garrisoned it with over 3,000 troops. After the Battle of Many Arrows in 1104 DR, which lasted many months, the citadel was captured by orcs and renamed the Citadel of Many Arrows. 14 Century In the Year of the Shield, 1367 DR, Citadel Felbarr was recaptured by a force of dwarves led by Emerus Warcrown when King Obould's forces were exhausted after battling another orc tribe led by King Greneire. 15 Century Emerus Warcrown was still king as of 1479 DR. In the Year of the Nether Mountain Scrolls, 1486 DR, King Emerus Warcrown abdicated his throne and title to join Bruenor Battlehammer on the march to reclaim Gauntlgrym. The king was replaced by Parson Glaive. Some point after Parson Glaive was made king of Citadel Felbarr, the throne was given over to the royal couple King Morinn and Queen Tithmel, a pair of wise monarchs who made it a point to rule as equals. Together, they gave their support to a group of adventurers to deal with the fire giant threat in the old forge of Ironslag, led by the fire giant ruler, Duke Zalto and his family, after the removal of the Ordning. In return for their efforts fighting the giants, the monarchs of Citadel Felbarr offered to build the adventurers a fortified tower somewhere in the Silver Marches, as well as supply the tower with ten Felbarren dwarf guards. Relationships King Warcrown signed the Treaty of Garumn's Gorge with the orc King Obould along with King Bruenor Battlehammer at Mithral Hall. Economy Citadel Felbarr often traded with Beorunna's Well, Quaervarr, Silverymoon, and Sundabar. It also exchanged caravans with Mithral Hall. Locations ;The Hammer: The first gate, comprising two 40-foot-high stone gates, on the path to The Runegate. ;The Anvil: The second gate, comprising two 30-foot-high stone gates, on the path to the Runegate, also where the path crossed the river. ;The Runegate: A pair of stone doors each 20-foot-square and 3-feet-thick. Covered in 32 deadly runes, these gates were considered to be the greatest accomplishment of the dwarves in the reoccupation of Citadel Felbarr. ;North Vigil: A defensive area overlooking the path to the Runegate, complete with heavy catapults and ballistae. Competed before the winter of 1372 DR. ;South Vigil: A defensive area overlooking the path to the Runegate, complete with heavy catapults and ballistae. ;Hall of Ceremony: A high cavern, part natural and part carved, with a large fireplace and the king's throne on a raised dais. ;Cemetery: The most revered part of the citadel. It was where Clan Warcrown was buried. It was always under construction for expansion. The oldest chamber was large with many tunnels and smaller rooms. Notable Inhabitants * King Emerus Warcrown. * Reginald Roundshield (Bruenor Battlehammer reincarnated), 1463 –1479 DR. * Reginald Roundshield Sr., Captain of the Guard in 1463 DR, father of Reginald Roundshield. * Uween Roundshield, mother of Reginald Roundshield. * Parson Glaive, chief cleric and steward-in-waiting in 1463 DR. * Murgatroid "Muttonchops" Stonehammer, oldest dwarf in Felbarr in 1472 DR, combat trainer for young dwarflings. * Ragged Dain, Reginald Roundshield's mentor, nicknamed for his fighting style of leading with his scarred face. * Rocky Warcrown, third cousin to the king, twice-removed (1472 DR). * Bryunn Argut of the Argut clan. * Tannabritches Fellhammer and Mallabritches Fellhammer, twin sisters born in 1460 DR, known together as "Fist'n'Fury." * Priam Thickbelt * Ognun Leatherbelt, battle commander (1478 DR). * Mandarina Dobberbright, cleric (1478 DR). Appendix Appearances ;Novels: * The Companions References Connections de:Zitadelle Felbarr Category:Citadels Category:Small cities Category:Dwarven settlements Category:Settlements Category:Locations in the Rauvin Mountains Category:Locations in Luruar Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations